


[podfic] 1992

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Dancing, First Kiss, I made myself sick with how sweet this is, Jason is a nerd, Jason is so smitten, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Discovery, Sharing a Bed, Skateboarding, To Kill a Mockingbird References, really if you have a problem with that book you just shouldn't read this fic, stuck in the closet, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Jason gets stuck in a closet with Tim Drake. It's the beginning of a beautiful... friendship.





	[podfic] 1992

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1992](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672887) by [GeneratorCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat). 



> Thank you GeneratorCat for giving me permission to podfic this, you rock!  
> And to everyone, enjoy!

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18filjQEECBc0e9aLGGM1_2XHDDRHlRr1)  
[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1w1-5_uYSDPXJeeEiW0-pMQRejsDBznqJ)  
[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BJY5J5mUgrYBWXByT6WhJi-jdOu5zg1c)  
[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18VLpoa8pvE24PuhUSK6z1JyI9mLFV8-4)  
[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kMMu0ezpzx0BLbz6iEm4bXqLIAKxV7kI)  
[Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wcgMMvqyqYKByxIp_OWk3LKLPgF9vGuq)  
[Chapter 7](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IfmGtw9EbQH8jGpu5ODtxAvQ5xwInEsw)  
[Chapter 8](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C5d3XrvuqbD03sfAeFxusP1uvqglrc9Y)  
[Chapter 9](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ftnYj_j6mvAPvS_4cQ42LaWHElsLilbr)  
[Chapter 10](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Le5YX3qMT2GGJUyezg4xYd20SPaswck5)  
[Chapter 11](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1njYMy97wSvnzTA4AMR5ihym9B9h-i56O)


End file.
